This invention relates to an exhaust system for an internal combustion engine and more particularly, to a spiral multi-layered bellows type exhaust tube for use in the exhaust system.
As the exhaust tube in the exhaust system for an internal combustion engine, a steel pipe has been commonly employed. However, since the steel pipe is rigid, the vibration of the engine is directly transmitted through the rigid exhaust pipe to the body of the vehicle to give an uncomfortable ride to the occupant or occupants. Since the engine exhaust gas, at high temperature and pressure flows, through the steel exhaust pipe, there is the further disadvantage that the noise of the exhaust gas which passes through the pipe wall (transmission noise) is high.